Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-bead horizontal and vertical spirit level, an apparatus using the double-bead horizontal and vertical spirit level, and a method of measuring an angle or distance and height by using the apparatus. A transparent tube of the double-bead horizontal and vertical spirit level contains a basic liquid, an air bubble (bead 1) and a bead (bead 2, which may be liquid, colloid or solid, etc.) which is insoluble in the basic liquid and has a density greater than that of the basic liquid. With the comparison of the relative position of the two beads, the spirit level gives precise measurements. An apparatus using the double-bead horizontal and vertical spirit level and protractor can measure horizontal title angles of upper and lower surfaces, and vertical title angle of the vertical plane of the object. The apparatus can also be further combined with a laser pen to measure the tilt angels, and an angle of elevation of an object (such as the angle of elevation of a star) at a position where the laser light cannot reach and measure the distance and height of an object at a remote end, and to draw a horizontal and plumb line.
Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional column bubble level 1, in general, a conventional column bubble level 1 is composed of a base 10 and a transparent tube 20 (such as a glass tube or a plastic tube) fixed to the base 10. The inner wall at the middle of the transparent tube 20 slightly projects outward, and two longitudinal reference lines 21 are carved on both sides of the transparent tube 20 respectively, and the transparent tube is filled with a basic liquid 22 (such as water, alcohol or ether, etc.) filled in a tube, and a bubble 23. When the column bubble level 1 is used for measuring an object, users need to attach the column bubble level 1 to the upper surface of the object. If the bubble 23 is situated precisely at the mid-point of the two longitudinal reference lines 21, then the upper surface of the object is horizontal, or else the upper surface of the object is not horizontal. Although the simple type conventional column bubble level 1 can check whether or not the upper surface of the object is horizontal, it cannot measure the lower surface of the object (such as the ceiling of a room) effectively due to the difficulty of observation. The bubble 23 of the column bubble level 1 has a density smaller than the density of the basic liquid 22 in the transparent tube 20, so that the bubble 23 is always situated at the top of the column bubble level 1, when the column bubble level 1 keeps as flat. After the column bubble level 1 is placed at the lower surface of the object, the bubble 23 is limited and obstructed by the basic liquid 22 when a user views from bottom to top at the column bubble level 1, so that the measurement cannot be observed precisely. In addition, the conventional column bubble level 1 is relatively inaccurate, regardless of being used for measuring the horizontal plane of an object, or barely used as a vertical measuring tool. Obviously, the conventional column bubble level requires improvements.